


Vanilla

by Sioui



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:08:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22511521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sioui/pseuds/Sioui
Summary: BGM:Vanilla-落日飞车
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi, seulrene - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	Vanilla

**Author's Note:**

> BGM:Vanilla-落日飞车

你是被英语老师尖利的声音吵醒的，站起来的时候抵着椅子的小腿传来一阵压迫，黑板上要求翻译的句子摇晃出了重影。

你知道老师是故意让你出糗的，旁边的同学一个接着一个转过头看向你，你知道自己的头发可能还滑稽地翘着，额头上也攀附着睡眠留下来的压痕。用微笑搪塞过后你悻悻地坐下，低下头看见手背上那句在你脑海里回响了一早上的句子「英语课不能睡着」。

「我写在你手上的东西都会实现的。」

那个女生是这么说的，那时她的笑容让你想到了午时两点在阳光下闪烁的树丛。她的衣领松松垮垮的，你又看到了她锁骨上延伸出来的曲线。像是一束偷偷生长的枝叶，藏在阴暗的地方不愿被人发现。是纹身吧，纹在这么靠近骨头的地方肯定很痛。

「是我自己画的哦。」

你的笑声并不遵循意志的控制，从喉咙口一路冲刺到了嘴边。炫耀画技也不是这么炫耀的吧，你明明觉得自己做出了正常人的反应，对面人的表情却愈发凝固僵硬。于是你收敛了笑容，换上了认真和好奇，伸出手想去稍微拉下她的衣领看个清楚。她却一下子打掉你的手。

「康涩琪你真的好奇怪。」

她真的好奇怪，喜欢在你的手上写字画画，居然还每天往自己身上画着一模一样的东西。还说什么都会实现的，那些关于水逆退散开心顺遂的话。结果你最拿手的语文考砸了，新买的紫色水笔只用了一次就弄丢了，踩着及格线过了八百米却摔破了膝盖，在食堂捧着自己喜欢吃的菜却被人泼了一身汤。现在想想都是不值一提的小事，但你还是会在睡前听着歌的时候不自觉地掉眼泪。那些话好像都是她事先帮你写好的结局，但是却违背了生活本身的不确定性而被否决。

而此刻她还是那样木讷地站着，越来越不敢看你，也不再说话。

你大可以说她骗人的，说她每天在自己手上留下的东西每次把手搓红了还不一定洗得掉，可以把所有不开心都摊开来让她一起承担。可是看见她眼睛里反射出的水光，你突然感觉到一阵失落。

你们永远都会是两个人，你像是第一次意识到这个显而易见的事实。即使一刻不停地交换想法也总会有对方不知道的部分，即使紧紧拥抱两颗心脏也永远会有肉体相隔。

头顶上的风扇呼啦呼啦地转着，困意缱绻在每一个闷热的角落，耳机里传来和夏日相契合的音乐，过于强烈的光线任凭你趴在桌上也顺着手臂间的缝隙漏进了你的视野。

你听见她在你旁边小小声地叫着姐姐，你没有回答，用沉默告诉她你睡着了。

「姐姐，走到花圃的时候往反方向走十几米就能走到我的教室。我有医药盒，也有干净的校服，只不过比姐姐大一码。」

明明是些干巴巴的词语，大概是配上了耳机里抒情的音乐，才惹得你酸了鼻头掉了眼泪。你害怕她发现，把手臂抱得更紧，头也埋得更深了。

「姐姐你抬头看看你的手。」

你才意识到自己被压麻了的手臂给了那个人趁虚而入的好时机。

熟悉的笔迹写着的是她从来没有说出口的那句话。

「我喜欢你。」

此刻你们挤在教室的门后，是她牵着你走进来的。距离感得以消除，触碰是顷刻绽放的花朵，吐息是不断转向的微风，起伏的心情是太阳躲进云层留下阴凉，又很快挥洒出一片亮光。

「姐姐，我可以成为你的松树吗？」

你看到了她锁骨上的那棵植物，此刻完全展现在了你的眼前。她身上渗出的细汗已经模糊了线条，你的手抚上去，似乎是故意破坏它的端正，指腹留下了一片不均匀的黑色。也许明天，你会帮她重新画好。

你不自觉地舔了舔嘴唇，嘴边似乎还有她的亲吻留下的清甜。

「你刚刚吃的冰淇淋是什么味道的？」

「香草味的。」

不知道是因为狭小空间营造出的昏暗，还是因为她高出你一点点的个头，你觉得自己好像是一个炎炎烈日下长途跋涉的人，你走了好久好久，终于遇到了一片可以歇脚的安稳阴翳。

她的鼻息扑在你的脖子上，你们就这样一起逐渐升温，而后自由自在地蒸发。没有人会发现的，因为大家都在炎热漫长的夏日午后陷入了睡眠。

她在你耳边轻轻吐出你听不懂的词语。

「Vanilla planifolia.」

「Vanilla.」

后来你做了一个很长很长的梦。你们在地中海气候区的沙漠里晒太阳，在寒风凛冽中越过不冻港，在画廊中间追逐奔跑，在彩虹的尽头寻找蜂蜜罐。

你突然发现她在你手腕上画的手表指针指向的是九点，赶到车站的时候末班车已经走了，她低垂着头孤零零地坐在长椅上。你把她拥入怀中，轻轻说着对不起。预想中的哭泣却被明亮的笑声替代。她说，姐姐你怎么来得这么早，离九点还有十个小时呢。

梦的最后下起了雨，但你没有撑伞走在雨中，身上丝毫没有被打湿的痕迹，伸出手也没有感受到零碎的冰凉。远处有一棵大树，绿色枝条攀缘在它身上。你知道它必须紧紧抱住大树，必须紧紧抱住。不然它就不能存活，不能生长在这个世界上。

-Fin-

**Author's Note:**

> 姐姐：“我觉得爱应该也是能给人温暖感觉的香草味的。”  
> 小康：“我呢，像坚实守护成员们的松树。”


End file.
